


A Thousand Kisses

by izzybelledot



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Asexual Character, Biromantic Asexual 5up, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, I Cannot Stress that Enough, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, No Sex, No Smut, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Floris | Fundy (Video Blogging RPF), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, asexual relationship written by an asexual person, cogchamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzybelledot/pseuds/izzybelledot
Summary: 5up wants Fundy to know how important he is, even after the tragedy of L'Manberg. He might not quite have the words, so he kisses Fundy until he understands.Fundy doesn't seem to mind.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/5up
Comments: 31
Kudos: 228





	A Thousand Kisses

“I want to try something.”

Funny’s ears perked up a bit at the sound of his boyfriend. They were just relaxing in their room before bed, Fundy was just wearing his sweatpants while he played around with the code in his communicator. He looked up at 5up with a grin, the plant hybrid was smoothing out the comforter.

“Try what? Finally going to let me attach a flame thrower to the doorbell?”

5up just giggled in response, head shaking in response. “You’ll set Tubbo on fire.”

“He could use the excitement,” Fundy retorted lightly. He stretched, elating the communicator on the desk and making his way to sit next to 5up. He laced their fingers together instinctually as he waited for 5up to continue. The domesticity of the situation warmed his heart.

“I want to kiss you,” 5up explained. “But like… a lot.”

Fundy blinked a bit, head tilting. “You don’t have to ask to kiss me, 5up.”

“Not like that,” 5up giggled exasperatedly. “More.”

“I don’t see how that's any different,” Fundy admitted. “But yes.”

5up just smiled, holding both of Funny’s hands in his own. He leaned forward a bit to peck him on the nose. “Just tell me how you feel about it, alright?”

Funny hummed in response, closing his eyes patiently as he waited for the kiss. He didn’t know what 5up was getting at exactly, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to turn down kisses.

He felt the space between them close, 5up kissing Fundy as gently as he always did. Like Fundy deserved to be treated tenderly and with care. Fundy smiled a bit into the kiss, eyes closed peacefully. Kissing 5up was always enough to make anything feel better. 

They stayed like that for a moment, Fundy happily absorbing the moment while it lasted. Then 5up pulls back a hair’s width and pressed his lips to his cheek. Fundy chuckled a bit, staying still as 5up trailed gentle kisses along his face. They pressed to his closed eyelids, to his nose and forehead.

His grin was goofy by now, but 5up didn’t pause. His hands were still between 5up’s, who was tracing small circles into his wrists. 

5up hummed lightly against his skin, drifting his lips to Funny’s jawline and just below it. Fundy sighed blissfully.

“Is this okay?”

“Yes,” Fundy breathed out. “Definitely.”

He could feel 5up smile against his skin, a little huff of air accompanying it to show his amusement. He felt his back hit the mattress, but he knew there wasn’t anything sexual to this moment. It was pure love and admiration in 5up’s movement, his touch was innocent and giving rather than taking. He didn’t have to worry about his reactions, but he still tried in vain to suppress the wide smile.

He was sure he was blushing furiously by now.

5up’s lips ghosted over his shoulder to rest at the base of his neck. More soft presses of his lips left Fundy feeling lightheaded. 

Everyday with 5up felt special, and Fundy had never wanted to take advantage of that. But at this moment, he couldn’t help but feel that he should have paid infinite more attention. He’d never felt more loved or seen in his life. 

Wilbur had been there for him for a long time, but he’d always been busy with something else as well. Always fighting to create his nation, to prosper it, and to expand it. To build L’Manberg up into everything it should be. Into somewhere people could be safe.

Fundy often found himself pushed to the side.

After Wilbur had been exiled, everything had gone even further downhill. Fundy had played spy, and Wilbur had lost any trust he’d had for him. Fundy saw his father lose his sanity from a distance, never allowed close enough to help in any substantial way. 

And then Wilbur was dead, and Ghostbur wasn’t present enough to do anything much of substantial value.

Fundy choosing to take a break and leave the Dream SMP’s borders had been quite possibly the best decision of his life. Getting to know 5up, and having the time and space to build and learn and create had been nothing short of perfect. Cogchamp was much smaller than his homeland, but it was just as special to him if not more so. 

5up always reminded him how lucky he was without meaning to.

Like right now, as 5up gave Fundy his full undivided attention. He knew he had it before, but this moment let nothing misunderstood. Fundy could do nothing but sigh happily and let himself get lost in the feeling. His wrists were pinned lightly together over his head, but he didn’t feel out of control. He was happy.

His breath stalled in his chest so long he felt as though he was starving for oxygen. But 5up didn’t seem to mind, taking his time with pressing gentle kisses against his skin and trailing slight patterns with his free hand. His head was spinning, he tried to lean forward and catch 5up in a deeper kiss but he just shifted out of the way.

A whine left Fundy’s throat in his frustration. He felt so full of love and affection, and he needed to put it _somewhere._ Needed to return the gesture and show 5up somehow how he felt. Otherwise, he felt he might explode.

5up just giggled lightly, pressing the top of his head into the crook of Funny’s neck so there was no hope for him to catch the other man off guard. “Won’t you let me spoil you?”

“It’s not fair,” He protested. “You deserve so much and I want to give it to you.”

5up hummed against his neck, burrowing his nose against his pulse point and pressing another soft kiss there. “Nope, I’m busy.”

He let one of Funny’s arms go, holding it wrist up with his hand wrapped around his own. He kissed down his arm gently, and Fundy bit his lip to stop the giddy smile on his face. It was too much, too much softness in 5up’s touch, too much of the pleasant tingling where 5up touched him, too much threatening to burst from his chest. His eyes squeezed shut and he ducked his head down.

5up kissed the spot where his forearm met his palm, lingering for a moment before lacing their fingers together and bringing the other arm towards him.

“5up, please it’s too much.”

“Is it?” 5up asked, stopping halfway down his bicep. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No,” He rushed out as his eyes slammed open. “Yes, well no. Actually maybe just…”

5up didn’t move, hazel eyes patiently staring into his own. A small smile tugged at his mouth and Fundy ignored how hot his face felt. 5up was good at reading people, he was practically a human lie detector. But Fundy had never felt quite as transparent as he did at this moment, despite having known 5up knew more about him than anyone else before. 

“Keep going,” He finally whispered, feeling strangely guilty for it. “If you want.”

“I do,” 5up replied easily, returning to pressing gentle kisses down every inch of his arm. “I want to show you how much I care. I want to show you how precious you are.”

His breath ghosted over the inside of his elbow, Fundy pressed his cheek into the pillow with a content sigh. “How deserving of love you are.”

His head felt clouded over, and he felt more human than he’d ever felt before. Not in the traditional sense- he just felt more real. he felt like he was floating outside his body, and like he was more present than ever. Like his life had been just out of his control and reach until this moment. This moment where the plant hybrid was tracing circles against his arms and pressing kisses down to his wrist. “How beautiful you are.”

His lips stalled once more at his palm before he looked up and met Funny’s half-open eyes. His smile was soft and fond as he leaned back up to press a lingering kiss to Funny’s lips. He felt so dreamy and softened he couldn’t do more than gently kiss back. 5up controlled the pace, slowly treating him with more care and time than anyone else had ever shown him.

“I love you, you know.”

“I do,” Fundy whispered between their lips with startling honesty. “I love you too.”

5up grinned against him, finally letting go of his gentle hold on Funny’s wrists. He pressed another soft kiss against him before laying down with his head on Funny’s chest. Fundy felt his arms wrap around his boyfriend, holding him to his chest as firmly as he could despite feeling as if he couldn’t move. Not because of inability, but because why would he want to?

His boyfriend was in his arms and his heart was overflowing with love and affection. He pressed a long kiss to the top of 5up’s head, mentally swearing to treat 5up to the same amount of love and care as soon as possible. 

“Thank you,” He muttered against him. His eyes blinked slowly as he felt sleep threatening to take him. “You’re everything.”

He didn’t have the words, but maybe he could show 5up what he meant to him later.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! As always; if the content creators aren't comfortable I'll take this down. If you know me from reading the angstier content I create I'm sure you have whiplash. I hope you all enjoyed the fic regardless, though!


End file.
